Les Fous du Volant
by LADL
Summary: LADL, c'est AyakoChan, Elaia Guiralde et moimême Circée. Les fous du volant est un délire né de la fic d'Elaia : comment Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se retrouvent dans une voiture, sur l'autoroute ! Fourire et courses poursuites garanti!


**Ce délire est né non pas de ma fic, Némésis, mais de celle, excellente, de ma chère Elaia, **_**Le Talisman Atlante. **_****

Pour informations pratiques :

La plupart des personnages sont à JKR ...

Cependant, certains nous appartiennent :

_**Mende Kaldi**_ qui est à Elaia, c'est l'héroine de sa fic, _Le Talisman Atlante_, que je vous conseille de lire pour votre plus grand plaisir !

_**Tisiphone Argos**_, alias Tisi, héroïne de _Némésis_ !

**Voici donc le début de ce délire ... avec une question du trailer du nouveau chapitre d'Elaia**

_Pourquoi est-ce que je parle d'une autoroute ? Voldy a-t-il décidé d'apprendre à conduire ? Va-t-il avadakedavriser dans les embouteillages ?___

Ce à quoi je réponds : _  
_

_  
Voldemort passe son permis ..._

_- Prenez à gauche, s'il vous plaît ..._

_Voldemort tourne le volant, soudain une voiture lui coupe la route ..._

_- SALETE DE MOLDU, TU VAS LE POUSSER TON CHAR !_

_Il lâche le volant, et sort sa baguette._

_- AVADA KEDAVRA_

_Sans conducteur capable de manoeuvrer, la voiture va s'écraser contre la file e voitures venant en face._

_- Bon la voie est libre, marmonne le mage noir. Je peux prendre l'autoroute, marmonne-t-il la baguette entre les dents après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par l'inspecteur de l'autoécole._

_- Oui, oui bredouille le dit inspecteur bedonnant. _

_Son visage était devenu bizarrement livide. Il regardait avec frayeur la pointe de la baguette qui le visait. _

_Voldemort s'engage sur l'autoroute. Il n'y a que très peu trafic. il roule en faisant attention aux limitations de vitesse. _

_Ils finissent par arriver au péage._  
_Voldemort baisse sa vitre._

_- Cela fait 6 livres, s'il vous plaît._

_Il sort une poignée de pièces qu'il lance à la femme dans sa cabine._  
_Elle le regarde avec stupeur._

_- Euh excusez moi, mais nous ne prenons pas cette monnaie ..._

_Le mage noir s'énerve, reprend sa baguette._

_- ENDOLORIS !_

_Puis il pointe sa baguette sur la barrière de péage avant de l'envoyer valser. Il démarre en trombe, le pauvre inspecteur se cramponne à son siège. _

_- Garez-vous là, l'examen est terminé. _

_Voldemort fait en magnifique créneau, aidé par la magie pour virer les voitures qui le gêne. Il coupe le contact, enlève sa ceinture et attend le verdict._

_L'inspecteur se fait tout petit sur son siège._

_- Euh ... vous ... vous ... avez échoué ..._

_- AVADA KEDAVRA ..._

Un peu plus tard ...

_- Bon je vous donne votre permis et en plus, je deviens un Mangemort ... Cela vous convient-il ? bredouilla la nouvelle inspectrice du permis de conduire ..._

Un peu plus tard, alors que Voldemort est coincé dans un embouteillage ...

- -_Purée ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette caisse ? Maître ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas la climatisation ? demande alors Bellatrix coincé entre Lulu, Cissey qui fait la tête._

_- C'est un vieux modèle, explique Voldemort. La clim' n'était pas disponible. Mais si tu n'es pas contente Bella, je peux toujours te changer en climatiseur ..._

_- Non, Maître ... C'est bon ... _

_Elle baisse la tête sous le regard hilare de Lulu et Tisi. _

_- On est trop serré la dedans, finit par marmonner l'hystérique de service. _

_- SI TU N'ES PAS CONTENTE BELLA, JE PEUX TRES BIEN D'AVADAÏSER !_

_- C'est bon, Maître ... J'arrête. _

_Voldemort tapote le volant de ses longs doigts fins. Sa baguette lui démange. _  
_Sous ses yeux, les voitures n'avancent pas. _  
_Il regarde dans le rétroviseur._

_- On est là depuis combien de temps ? demande-t-Il, énervé._

_- 3 heures, Maître, répond Tisi qui ne lâchait pas la main de Lulu. Si vous voulez, on peut arranger ça ..._

_- Comment ? _

_- Y a bien un sort pour faire disparaître toutes ses voitures ... répond-elle_

_Voldemort ne répond rien, il fait une drôle de tête. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas pensé ..._

_- Non, c'est bon. La patience, ça forge de bons Mangemorts ..._

_- C'est un test alors ? demande Lulu._

_- Exact._

_Voldemort soupire. _  
_Son regard s'attarde de l'autre côté de la barrière de sécurité : dans l'autre sens, les voitures, elles, elles roulent. Soudain, il remarque une étrange voiture toute noire, qui ne fait pas très moldu. Le conducteur le dévisage également. Avant de lui faire un signe moqueur._  
_Voldy pâlit (autant que ce soit possible ...)_

_- GRINDEWALD !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurle-t-il. La sale petite ordure. Il sort sa baguette, fait valser toutes les voitures qui le gênent et fait demi-tour. _  
_Remontant la voie à contre-sens, les voitures volent devant lui pour lui ouvrir le passage. il roule à tombeau ouverts._  
_Cissey à l'arrière, s'accroche à son siège : son visage passe de blanc à vert. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et respire un bon coup._

_- Je crois que je vais être malade, marmonne-t-elle. _

réponse d'Elaia :  
_rappel de la dernière phrase : "Remonant la voie à contre-sens, les voitures volent devant lui pour lui ouvrir le passage. il roule à tombeau ouverts.  
Cissey à l'arrière, s'accroche à son siège : son visage passe de blanc à vert. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et respire un bon coup._

- Je crois que je vais être malade, marmonne-t-elle."  
Tisi se fend d'un grand sourire. Sa rivale d'est plus qu'une mauviette sur le point de régurgiter son jus de citrouille aromatisé à la noix de muscade bariolé. Autant dire qu'elle n'a plus de rivale.  
Bella elle ne partage pas sa joie. Elle guette avec inquiétude sa cousine la jouxtant. Il faut dire qu'au dessert il y avait une tarte à la mirabelle, et elle n'avait pas envie de recouvrir son costume de Mangemort d'une purée jaunâtre malodorante.  
- Maître, tente t-elle d'une petite voix  
Mais le Maître ne l'entend pas, obnubiler par la voiture rouge qu'il poursuit sans relâche, cette maudite essence turbo compressé alors que lui doit se contenter d'une diesel par restriction budgétaire.  
- Maître, demande Mende l'air de rien (quand Bella dit qu'il sont serrés, spas des plaisanterie, ils sont cinq sur la banquette arrière : De la gauche vers la droite : Cissey Bella Lulu Tisi Mende. Rogue est devant, et se garde bien de faire des remarques sur la hem hem conduite du Seigneur du Bitume) Pourquoi ne pas aller sur la voie d'en face ?  
- J'ai une idée ! s'exclame le terrible conducteur-sorcier, je vais changer de voie.  
Nagini sur la plage arrière, prenant un bain de soleil mouvementé siffle à l'oreille d'une ixil écoeurée (qui vient d'ailleurs d'ouvrir elle aussi la fenêtre, Tisi ne sourit plus du tout)  
- On s'y habitua à la longue de se faire piquer ses idéeeeeesssss  
Le serpent pousse un cri de frayeur en apercevant le compteur des vitesses.  
Grindelwald, devant fait moins le malin. Il se rassit sur son siège passe la xième vitesse, le moteur passe en suralimentation et en un grand VRAOUM dépasse allègrement les 250 kilomètre/heure.  
Le Seigneur des ténèbres (Voldemort, je précise) jure vaguement quelque chose en rapport avec la mécanique Voldy et constate qu'un diesel ne fait pas le poids fasse à une essence.  
-Yaaarrrrkkkk !!!!!!!! Un horrible cri de douleur et de dégoût provient de l'arrière. Pire que des gosses ces Mangemorts.  
- Ca va mieux, constate Cissey délestée d'un poids.  
Bella elle ne l'entend pas pareil. C'est dégoûtant les mirabelles à moitié digérées.  
- Je suis malade :burp: se plaint Mende.  
Les effluves n'améliorent pas son état. Lulu, lui aussi commence à se sentir mal.  
Voldemort voit avec dépit la voiture de son rival se réduire à un point. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçoit de l'urgence de la banquette arrière. Heureusement un panneau indique une aire pas loin. Il décide qu'il va y faire une pause. Parce que de une, il n'est plus pressé, de deux, il y a des doloris qui se perdent !

La réponse d'Ayako :

_Après être enfin arrivé sur l'aire de Repos "D'Alainçon les fontaines" Voldy s'arrêta et éjecta les autres de sa magnifique voiture, afin d'en vérifier l'état. C'était totalement catastrophique, les sièges étaient limite à remplacer et son joli sol qu'il avait passé l'après midi de la veille à faire aspirer était inondé de substances verdâtres et jaunâtres nauséabondes... Tout à refaire quoi.._

Excédé_ Voldy sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer sa voiture puis punir les mangemorts impies qui avaient osé salir son nouveau joujou. Il entama un formule de niveau Magesup "Monsieur pr..." puis se ravisa. Il se rappelait que trop bien le bain qu'il avait du prendre la dernière fois qu'il avait invoqué ce djinn -ce bain fatidique où il avait perdu ses derniers cheveux-. Et puis pourquoi serait-ce à lui de nettoyer la voiture? Il l'avait pas sali aux dernières nouvelles. Enfin il était à peu près certain que s'il tentait de crucioter un mangemort ce dernier ne s'en remettrait pas...or ils pouvaient encore s'averer utiles._  
_Un sourire mauvais naquit sur le visage de Lord Noir... Il fit apparaître des brosses à dent et demanda à ses fidèle de récurer entièrement sa voiture avec. _

_Tandis que les mangemorts s'avéraient à la tâche, Voldi pensait que Finalement les Doloris et autres Crucio c'était dépassé. Place au moderne! Or la virée en tuture avait l'avantage de bien le divertir et d'être plus efficace qu'un Doloris -oui ses mangemorts s'y habituaient à la longue- et avec le nettoyage en prime c'était le top..._

_Il commençait à planifier ses prochaines virées lorsqu'il vit une voiture rouge qu'il avait déjà rencontrée..._  
_Ni une ni deux, il nettoya la voiture, hurla au mangemorts d'y entrer, cruciota les ptits malins qui avaient essayer de piquer la place de Sevy -qui lui semblait prier avec ferveur la déesse des maîtres des potions- monta à son tour dans le bolide, mis le contact et... roule cocotte!!!!_

suite d'Elaia : 

_  
Comment a-t-il put ne pas voir que Grindy était stationné à la même aire ?  
Tisi derrière est aux anges. Certes, se prendre un crucio n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, certes, le maître n'a pas oublier Cissey sur l'autoroute, mais de une elle est à la fenêtre cette fois-ci ; de deux elle est à coté de lulu ; de trois, à coté de lulu spas cissey mais Bella donc aucun danger ; de quatre Cissey elle a toujours pas la fenêtre puisque c'est Mende qui a repris sa place ; de cinq les deux sont en train de se disputer et de siiiiiiix... yarg  
Une brusque accélération la plaque au fond de son siège.  
Le Seigneur du Bitume à enfin compris que non une diesel, c'est vraiment pas le meilleur plan. Il a chargé Sev, maître pluridisciplinaire, qui cumule la casquette de potioniste et mécanicien, d'opérer le changement. Spas évident de change de moteur quand on roule, il faut le faire pendant la détente, juste après l'explosion, juste avant l'admission. Mais il y est arrivait en deux temps trois maléfices.  
Grindelwald n'a plus qu'a bien se tenir !  
Derrière, Cissey et Mende ont cessé leur chamailleries. Elles fixent inquiète le paysage qui défile à toute allure._

Le mage déchu (Grindy) jette un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur. C'est qu'il s'accroche le serpent. Il esquisse un sourire cruel.  
- Eleusis, active le piège le 36  
La cousine de Voldy, à la place du co-pilote pianote sur le tableau de bord.  
- Piège activé, maître.

ma suite :

Voldemort accélera soudain, le moteur protesta en grondant, mais finit par accepter de franchir ses propres limites. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa du pot d'échappement.  
Cissey était encore plus pâle. 

Soudain devant eux, le point minuscule de la voiture de Grygry devint plus gros et plus net.  
Voldemort avait un sourire féroce aux lèvres. Il allait enfin rattraper cette saleté de petit mage noir de pacotille.

Il vit soudain des éclats argentés tomber de la voiture de son adversaire. emporté par la vitesse, il ne put freiner. Son véhicule roula à toute allure sur les clous déversé par la perfide Eleusis.

les pneus de la Titine à Voldy éclatèrent tous ensemble.  
la voiture fit une embardée, Cissey se mit à hurler. Severus la fit taire d'un coup de baguette.

Voldemort fit un tête à queue avant de se retrouver immobilisé au milieu de la chaussée.  
Tout le monde à l'exception de Narcissa sortit de la voiture pour constater les dégâts. 

Severus se pencha sur le pneu de son côté.

- - Aie, marmonna-t-il. C'est mal barré !

Voldemort lui lança un tel regard que Severus n'osa plus rien dire.

- - Au lieu de critiquer, tu devrais nous trouver une potion répare-pneu ! grommela-t-Il.

Bella intervint alors.

- - Maître, dit-elle. Vous auriez mieux fait de prendre cette belle voiture argentée, celle du moldu aux mille gadgets - celui qui a un nom bizarre ... 00 je sais plus combien-. J'ai vu ça une fois : les pneus se regonflent tous seuls ...

- - ENDOLORIS !

Cette fanatique hystérique n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! D'autant plus que c'est elle qui avait préféré la voiture noire, ça allait mieux avec la marque des Ténèbres.

Cissey avait fini par s'extirper de la voiture, elle rendait toutes ses tripes non loin de là.

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était fait tout petit : il avait sorti son chaudron portatif à emmener partout et avait allumé un feu en dessous.  
il sortit aussi sa mini valise de voyage spécial transport de potions et d'ingrédients. Il sélectionna quelques fioles et s'activa.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il se releva tout fier. il brandissait un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu.

- - Voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire !

Voldemort appela alors ses autres Mangemorts.

- - MENDE ! LUCIUS ! TISIPHONE !

Seule Mende répondit à l'appel.

- -Où sont Lucius et Tisiphone ? s'énerva-t-il alors !

Nagini qui avait fini sa sieste arriva en sifflant :

- - Ils se bécotent dans ta caisse ...

Aujourd'hui malgré les événements, Voldemort décida d'être clément : il s'occuperait plus tard des deux tourtereaux ... après tout, s'ils pouvaient lui faire plein de petits Mangemorts quel mal y avait-il ?

- - Mende ! ordonna-t-il alors.

- Oui ? Maître !

- Aide donc Severus à réparer cette voiture !

La jeune femme soupira. Depuis quand fallait-il jouer au mécano pour être Mangemort ?

Severus était à genoux près d'une roue : il l'enduisait de sa potion. Il regarda Mende et lui tendit le flacon.

- - Fais pareil de l'autre côté !

Elle soupira mais s'exécuta : elle ne voulait pas subir le même sort que Bella.

Ayako :   
Voldemort s'approcha de Severus et le pris à part.  
-Dis-moi mon cher Severus, pourrais-tu me faire... disons dans les 5minutes une potion pour que Titine elle aille plus vite? pasque c'est pas tout ça mais à 500 à l'heure on se traîne... le TGV moldu a fait plus faut qu'on le batte...

-Maître, ça va être dur il faut que je prenne en compte la solidité de la machine, celle de nos estomacs...

-C'est bien pour ça que tu as 5minutes... allez dépêche ne perd pas de temps

-Mais et les pneus?

-Tisi et Lucius vont s'en occuper. TISIPHONE, LUCIUS hors de la voiture tout de suite! Je vous rappelle que Titine est un instrument de travail pas un lupanar. Et Lucius rhabille toi tu es très indécent...

-Mon luluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu hurla Narcissa, avant de se faire crucioter pour avoir hurlé dans les oreilles sensible du mage noir

-Et toc, murmura Tisi discrètement dans l'oreille de Cissa. Celle-ci voulut lui faire comprendre son point de vue mais elle se fit de nouveau crucioter pour : "avoir embêté ses petits camarade alors que le Maître leur avait demandé un travail...

5 minutes (et 33 secondes) après ils rentraient dans une Titine métamorphosée. Même si cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur Titine avait maintenant des pneu antidérapant et increvables, elle avait également une capacité de 1000 km heures.

Les mangemorts, contraints et forcés retournèrent à l'intérieur -muni de sachet plastique, Voldy ne voulaient pas qu'ils abîment son intérieur cuir- et Titine -rebaptisée TGV- repartit à vive allure... Ils eurent tôt fait de rattraper Gryndi et Eleusis

-Damned ils nous rattrapent les bougres! Eleusis, le piège 37

-Quel piège Maître...

-le 37?

-Y'en a pas.

- T'es sure

-oui maître.

-Bon le piège 38 alors

Elaia :

La sorcière esquissa un sourire cruel.  
- Piège enclenché maître.  
- Parfait...  
Grindy scruta le résultat dans le rétroviseur, faisant jouer les différentes inclinaisons du miroir. Mais il avait beau guetter, rien ne se produisait. Et la voiture de son ennemi les talonnait toujours.  
- Dis-moi Eleusis, pourquoi il ne se passe rien? Gronda le mage déchu.  
La fanatique de service coté Grindy se fit toute petite dans son siège. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment...  
- Rien, rien... c'est vite dit. Il est sensé faire quoi le piège 36?  
- Envoyer un missile sur nos poursuivant.  
La sorcière regarda plus attentivement le tableau de bord. Elle vit le bouton 36, 38.  
tilt ! elle se rappela soudain que le bouton après le 36 c'était bien le 37 et non le 38. Sauf le 37 ne commandait pas un piège mais...  
- Oups, je crois que j'ai confondu avec peindre la voiture en rose bonbon.  
Grindy regarde d'un air horrifié le capot de sa voiture et son visage passe à toute les teintes de couleurs possible.  
- je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention avec les gadgets de la voiture! tonna avec fureur le sorcier. En plus rose ça le fait pas pour un mage noir et repeindre sa voiture c'est pas un piège.  
Eleusis refoula les larmes qui remontait à la surface. Elle avait déçu le Maitre !  
- Mais moi j'aime ça le rose. Et puis je pouvais pas prévoir que c'était pas un piège ça aurait pu déstabiliser les ennemies.  
Mais Grindelwald ne se laissa pas émouvoir.  
- Attend qu'on les ait semés et tu voir ce que tu va prendre.  
- gloups

Voldy constata avec dépit que la potion de Sevy était vraiment très efficace. Trop efficace même. Impossible de ralentir. La voiture -récemment repeinte en rose bonbon, il soupçonnait sa cousine et son goût prononcé pour cette teinte d'en être la cause- de Grindelwald s'éloignait, s'éloignait... Et lui ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour à cette vitesse. En fait il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, si ce n'est regarder attentivement le décor afin de ne pas le percuter.  
Heureusement, en tant que redoutable mage noir, il possédait des réflexes dignes des plus grand conducteurs de Pod. Ani n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !  
Slalomant entre les voitures qui semblaient immobiles de leur 130 km/h réglementaire, le Seigneur de l'Asphalte avalait les kilomètres en Maître de l'autoroute. Il se dit que bientôt il rebaptiserait sa voiture "le faucon millenium".  
Quoique... ce non portait malheur et il ne voulait pas que titine soit constamment en panne. D'autre part... il ne souhaitait pas que ses mangemorts aient connaissance de ses activité parallèles.  
Bref, mâme s'il avait paumé grindy, il s'amusait comme un fou à conduire en vitesse supersonique.  
Derrière on ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, loin de là.  
Cissey n'était plus là seule a avoir remplis son sac plastique. Lulu et Tisi avait cessaient de se bécoter afin de faire de même. Bella envoyait une prière à la déesse des hystériques, Orii.  
Mende, elle pestait silencieusement de ne pas être à la place du Maître. Elle aussi elle aurait bien voulu faire mumuse. Mais non, au mieux de ça, elle devait être à l'arrière à supporter cette de Cissa. Si au moins elle avait put l'échange contre Sevy... Si au moins le Maître l'avait abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute... ou bien ficelée sur le bitume.  
Tiens, ça c'était une idée.. il faudrait qu'elle la suggère à Tisi.  
Bon, en attendant, elle s'ennuyait grave... Sevy aussi il s'ennuyait grave... Il décida donc d'occuper l'esprit avec un peu de mécanique, bilan des forces et tout le bazar...  
Tiens il n'avait pas pensé à un truc. A la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient, leur consommation devait être monstrueuse...  
- Tom demanda paresseusement Nagini, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas fait le plein ?  
- euh...  
le mage noir jette un coup d'oeil à la jauge d'essence.  
- Oups.  
Il n'y a vraiment plus, mais alors plus d'essence. La voiture continuait à avançait grâce à sa lancée...  
Elle avançait encore bien vite d'ailleurs... ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur une aire.  
Trop occupé à jouer de freins, le mage noir ne vit pas la voiture jaune qui était stationnée à coté d'un parcours loisir pour enfants surexcités.


End file.
